Understanding characteristics of media such as music, movies, television programming, advertisements, etc. is presently largely driven by subjective measures. Subjective measures include, for example, how the audio of a particular piece of media sounds to a particular listener. Metadata may include, for example, a description of a genre, an artist, a performer, an actor, a musician, a band, an instrument, etc. Such metadata may itself involve subjective measures which were used to generate the metadata (e.g., comedy, action, drama, etc.) Current mechanisms for identifying subjective media characteristics are limited.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.